Shippo's True Love
by nahia2008
Summary: Shippo is 16 years old.One day Shippo follows Kilala into a cave She changes into a beautiful demoness with human appearance,though she is a full blooded demon and still has 2 tails.How did all of this happen?Will sparks fly between them?NO OWN INUYASHA C
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be short, maybe 3 or 4 chapters ONLY

**This story is going to be short, maybe 3 or 4 chapters ONLY. I am focusing on little stories so I can then submit my long stories. Any ways please enjoy and review .I am aware that is it is put under Inuyasha and Kagome but this is just a little experiment of mine. **

Shippo and Kilala were passing along side the river; they had separated a bit from their group since it was still pretty early. Both of the couples(Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku /Sango) were now married , it has been eight years but still as long as Naraku still lived kids were out of the matter. Shippo was now 16, he grew up to be a really handsome fox demon, and over the years he became really good in combat. Kilala was soon to be16 years old, but was still the adorable little tow tailed cat demon

.

_**Author note: In the show they are not really this age but in this story they are 16, kilala will soon be 16. Ok back to the story. **_

"Hey Kilala, come lets go fishing"Shippo said in a playful tone. His voice was much deeper and mature now, it was like any other six teen year old boy. Kilala happily applied and went with him. They got the fish and made a fire, soon everybody will be waking up to the smell of roasting.

"Something smells good" Kagome said. She looked at Shippo turning the fish over.

"Oh my Shippo did this, you are so nice honey" Kagome said squeezing his cheeks red.

"Mommmm, come on I'm not a kid anymore. Plus Kilala did most of the fishing. Kagome nodded and cradled Kilala gently in her arms, the creature purred in response. When Shippo turned 12 Kagome and Inuyasha made him their son, and Miroku and Sango his uncles. Soon the others woke up and started eating, and then they started packing up to keep on their search. Kilala would now jump on Shippo's shoulder; Sango noticed that she was getting more affectionate with the fox demon. If that was true, nobody could blame her, every time they stopped at a village girls would surround him.

"Come" Kilala heard some one call .She gave small purrs to see who talked to her but apparently nobody did. They were heading towards a small village that was under attack.

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard"

They all sped off towards it to find a panther demon terrorizing the village.

"It's in his forehead".

Finally they killed him with a blow with the tetsaiga , the panther demon was really swift and was hard to strike against it . The head of the village went to them and offered logging and food as a reward.

"See uncle and you didn't need to perform one of your scams this time" Shippo said.

The rest of the gang laughed.

"Why I'm insulted "Miroku said with a hurt expression.

Night fall came quickly and Kilala still heard those voices, but Shippo was the one that could tell that she was troubled the most.

Kilala laid beside Shippo's mat and tried to fall asleep.

"Come with me Kilala, follow my voice"

Her eyes went in hypnotized state and followed the voice. Shippo noticed this and called her, though she appeared not like herself. He followed her as she went outside, every time he got near her it was like he wasn't even there.

"What's gone into you "he thought. They were walking for at least an hour until they found a cave. Both of them went inside and a statue of a woman was there. Kilala bowed and Shippo decided to hide behind a boulder to see what was happening without interrupting. Their was a voice coming from the statue but he didn't comprehend what it was saying.

"Kilala , I am your mother . Precisely in this night you will be 16 years old, the spell will vanish soon, but before I'd like you to know. You are a two tailed cat demon, but when you were born people were after me and the only way to disguise you permanently was to put this spell upon you. Your father was two tailed cat demon and I was a cat demon. A two tailed cat demon was considered a misfortune among the cat demon society, but when I met your father we fell in love and eventually conceived you. When you were born, the cat demon clan was out to get me for committing the crime of mating with your father's kind. Sango's father found you in the form you are now because of the spell, he heard that this kind of demon were very loyal and kind to the people they were raised by, and since you were so young it was the perfect opportunity .I let him take you in hopes to come and get you, but my clan found me and killed me. All this would be registered in your mind once the spell is gone. You will still be able to transform to your current form. I love you "the voice from the statue said.

Kilala just kept her gaze, without looking at anything else. Just then a red mist coming from the statue was surrounding her.

"Whats going on?" Shippo asked himself. After some time the mist went away .He came closer towards her and nearly fell back.

"Ki……..la……la" he said stuttering. He approached her a little more, she has a human appearance (she is still a demoness). She has long blond hair with black streaks, a diamond shape mark on the middle of her forehead,and she was NAKED.

Shippo blushed a deep red; he took off his green coat and placed it over her.He carried here back to the others.

"Mother…mother" she said and then unconsciousness hit her. Shippo was awed that she could talk .She looked as if she was having a dream. They arrived at house they were staying in and he placed her in his mat. Their was no doubt she was Kilala, her looks would tell it all and that was her scent.

"Tomorrow I'll know what happened. "He thought before leaning against the wall and falling to sleep .


	2. Chapter 2

Shippo woke up to find four pairs of eyes staring angrily at him

Shippo woke up to find four pairs of eyes staring angrily at him .Everyone were staring at him angrily except Miroku who had a perverted grin on his face.

"Um honey, Shippo. Would you mind explaining why there is a NAKED GIRL IN YOUR MAT!! "Kagome shouted (Kilala was naked but she had his coat on, but you could still tell she had nothing under it )

"What are you guys fussing about, at least she has his coat on. Not that it covers that much …"Miroku said. But a blow to the head made him shut up.

"You were saying" Sango snapped.

"You guys won't believe what happened last night……"

"Oh man, why didn't I have the talk with him earlier" Kagome said.

Miroku just kept his perverted grin on.

"Any who, I was following Kilala and it ended up in a ……."Shippo said but was interrupted by Sango.

"Where is Kilala? I haven't seen her since yesterday night."

"Would you let me finish!! I followed Kilala into a cave.She was like in a hypnotic state and she bowed down near a statue, it looked like it was communicating with her. Then a red mist surrounded her and when I could see clearly, Kilala changed. "Shippo said.

"What do you mean changed?"Sango asked worried.

"That is Kilala"he said pointing to the girl in his mat.

Sango looked at him dumbfounded; she didn't know whether to be angry or happy. Inuyasha sniffed her.

"It's her alright" Just then Kilala started waking up.

"Mother…."

"She talks" Kagome said surprised. . Kilala waked up abruptly.

"Master?" she said referring to Sango. Sango walked to her.

"Kilala is that you?"

"Yes. I want to thank you in behalf of my mother for taking care of me all these years." she said with a smile. Sango hugged her, as everybody else just stared at the scene.

"Um Kilala , what happened yesterday?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Um Kilala, what happened yesterday

"Um Kilala, what happened yesterday?"Shippo said as he approached her.

"Mother explained everything to me. About my past , how I can speak , what are my powers and how I can still transform into my other form .

"Ok ,why don't all you guys give us some privacy as you can see she only has a coat on" Kagome said. All the men left leaving the the girls alone.

"Oh and please don't call me masters, refer to us by our names ok" Sango said. Kilala nodded.

"Did you say you can still transform?" Kagome said.

"Yes as I said, while I was unconscious my mother explained everything with precise detail"

"I have a spare kimono for you to wear "She handed her the kimono and changed. It was really beautiful kimono. The kimono was white covered with pink flowers; it went well with her hair.

"You look lovely in a kimono Kilala, boy I never thought I'd say that "Kagome said.

"Why don't we go for a walk around the village, oh I didn't notice you still have your two tails, I think this will help."

Sango made a a whole in the back of her kimono so her tails will be set free.

They walked along for a few minutes and noticed that even though the men knew she was a demon by appearance en new she was a demon, that didn't stop them from looking at her.

"Why are all these men staring at me? It's probably because of my tail"

"No I don't think so, if it was for that they would have all looked away by now" Kagome said. Kilala blushed.

Meanwhile with the guys:

"Hey do you think she's doing alright?" Shippo asked.

"For the millionth time, YES"Inuyasha snapped.

"I think our little Shippo has finally grown up, you didn't think I saw the way you looked at her, did you. You like my fuzzy friend, don't you."

"NO, I'm just worried" he said blushing.

"She's with Kagome and Sango, what can happen?" Inuyasha said.

"I guess your right but I still have this weird feeling.

"Hey guys "Kagome said from behind Inuyasha.

"Hey mom how is……"Shippo said. He kept staring at Kilala.

"Um hi Shippo "she said looking at the ground blushing.

"There is definitely chemistry going on between these two" Kagome thought.

"Um Inuyasha .I needed help getting that thing, remember?"

"What thing?"

"Oh just come with me" Kagome said and gave a wink to Sango.

"Oh yeah I also remembered, we needed to go to the village smith to repair the weapon" Sango said.

"Which weapon?" Miroku asked. She gave him a look.

"Ohhhhh, yeah we better get going. See you two later. "Miroku said with a smirk.

Both Kilala and Shippo just stared at each other for some time , but then blushed at their actions.

"Shippo, do you remember the cave I went to yesterday night?"

"Do you want to go their?"

"Please, I don't really remember the way. My mom said I communicate with her their. It'll be faster if you lead the way and I ….."

She transformed into big Kilala form. Shippo jumped on her back and lead the way. They arrived shortly, because Kilala's flying. Both of them approached the statue, but Shippo sat a bit far off to give them a bit of privacy. Kilala and her other can communicate through the mind, while they are inside the cave.

"You look beautiful Kilala, I see you carry your father's traits. He had gorgeous blond hair like yours, and I had black hair. You also have the two tailed cat demon symbol on your forehead. Your eyes are red like mine though."

"Really. You said father had my hair and symbol right?"

"Yes, your father was a great man. It was so easy to fall in love with him. Before we mated we were best friends, well secretly, but still the best of friends. One night, one of his clan members was furious that he would befriend a rival. That same person got close to me and was going to throw a poisoned arrow at me, but your father saw this and got in the way, receiving the attack. The attack was so deep, that he thought he was going to die . So he said "If I die, I'll do it knowing that I saved the person that I love most in this world "Those words never flew out of my heart, soon we became mates and eventually had you, but as you can see we never really had a happy ending."

"That's so sad"Kilala said with tears in her eyes,

"Oh no but we had you at the end. We will always watch over you. Who is that boy?"

"That's Shippo, he is a friend of mine."

"He looks really nice; you two would make a fine couple."

Kilala blushed but said.

"Were best friends, nothing more? I don't think he even likes me that way"

"Are you sure? Because he hasn't shifted his gaze from you since we started our conversation. Plus he hasn't protested on how much time you've been here so he must really care about you to just sit there and do nothing."

Kilala blushed again.

"And besides me and your father started out as best friends, and we ended up madly in love. Kilala if you don't like him then why are you blushing so much child"

"Kilala , I think its time for us to leave" Shippo said. Kilala nodded and said good bye to her mother.

"I think we should walk, its not that far "he said, while she nodded.

"What did you talk about?"

"Mostly she explained how she met my father and how they were best friends before they mated……"She said but stopped.

"Why did I have to tell him that?"She thought and mentally slapped herself.

They walked in silence until Shippo saw a field of red lilies.

"Wow I haven't seen this kind of flower in a long time"Shippo said.

"I know, let alone a field' Kilala said and started rolling around in the field.

"Come on its fun" she said playfully. Both of them started playing and rolling around, at some point he got on top of her .They both blushed but she looked away and picked up a lily.

"Here" she said and placed the lily in between his ears.

"Um the sun is going to set soon, we have hurry "he said blushing.

"Yeah"she answered and stood up. When they got back to others they were giggling and laughing at each other.

"It looks like you guys had one heck of a day"Miroku said with a grin.

"I guess you can say that" Kilala said walking over to Kagome and Sango.

As soon as the girls were out of the room, both Inuyasha and Miroku surrounded Shippo .

"What happened? Both of you look pretty happy" Inuyasha said.

"Well nothing actually, I just took her to the cave to talk to her mother" Shippo said in a cool tone.

"Uh huh, so how did this get here?" Miroku said picking up the flower in his ear.

"Well we saw a field of flowers, a field of red lilies and at one point we started playing. And at another point were rolling around in the dirt and I was on top of her and….."

"And what? Carry on" Miroku said devastated to know what happened.

"She placed the flower of my ear, that's all that happened."

"So you didn't kiss her" Inuyasha said in a bored tone.

"I wanted to but, I've never kissed anyone before so I don't really know how………."

He was cut off by laughter coming from the two guys in front of him.

"So you mean ….that in every village….. Girls were after you……. And you still haven't had your……… fist kiss "Miroku said between sobs of laughter.

Just then Shippo heard giggling from the other side of the cabin.

"Guys dinner is ready" Sango called out .As supper took place everybody caught the glances Shippo and Kilala were sending each other and at night Kagome and Sango were up all night talking.

"You know that I don't like to meddle into others people's lives , but I think Shippo and Kilala like like each other."Kagome said.

"I know they make the cutest couple, don't you think"Sango said .

"Alright , fortunately I haven't sensed any jewel shards lately ,but were having a move on tomorrow . So we better get the plan going while we are traveling got that "Kagome said.

Sango nodded.

"Ok so this is what we are going to do …….."

**This is a cliff, but I'll update very soon. Please review . And check out my other story .Oh and go to my bio and click on the link , it's a picture I found for the story. Please check it out . **


	4. Chapter 4:The Encounter

The next day

_The next day _

The whole gang left the village they were staying at, and were on search for the jewel shards once again. The jewel was more than half complete, which was a good thing that meant that Naraku didn't have many, but at the same time since they have so much of the jewel presences in them they are attacked much more often. The gang was walking at a regular pace through a forest, almost immediately Inuyasha tensed up.

"Let's hurry; I'm not getting a good vibe from this place." Inuyasha said out loud.

"Good, I thought I was the only one" Kagome said reaching her mate's pace.

The further they got, the more aware you needed to get, most of the trees were dried up and had visible scratches on their trunks. Kilala looked a bit puzzled; she was debating with her thought.

"This scent in here is so familiar, yet unfamiliar" she thought.

"This is a strange forest, the trees don't have leaves and the ground feels just like sand." Shippo said. He glanced at Kilala and saw the strange expression in her face.

"Are you okay?"

Kilala stepped out of her trans and answered.

"Yeah, it's just this place. I have a bad feeling about it."

"You don't need to be worried you're with us "Shippo said with a smile. Then he just took her hand in his .Shippo was stunned that he did that, but felt less embarrassed as he saw Kilala had no intention of letting go of it. Sango and Kagome were smiling like maniacs, while Miroku and Inuyasha were hi fiving each other.

"Everything is going well in our plan." Kagome whispered as low as she could in Sango's ear. As they continued walking, both Shippo and Kilala still hand in hand, they were all feeling a demonic presence.

**Some where in the forest:**

"Milady, we have received word from out forest keepers that a group of people have entered out territory" a figure in the dark said.

"People? What sort of people?" asked the one in the chair facing the wall.

"Three humans, hanyou, a fox demon and a……Milady please know that we thought this kind was completely exterminated."

"A what?" the figure asked impatiently.

"A two tailed cat demon"

At that moment the figure sitting in the chair stood up and let the light show her image .It was a female cat demon.

"Then we'll just have to kill the last one, now won't we?" she said deviously. Once her servant was about to tell the orders, she added.

"Oh and bring it here alive, I personally want to kill it"

"As you wish"

**Back to the gang:**

Kilala was feeling a bit uncomfortable; she could have sworn she saw a few figures behind the trees. Just then Inuyasha stopped.

"I smell cat demons and lots of em" he said. As soon as the gang heard this they got in a defensive position. After a few minutes in the defensive they were still no signs of aggregation.

"Why are they waiting so long?" Sango asked.

"They probably know that were expecting them, and are probably thinking of a new static" Miroku said.

Just then a smoke bomb was thrown at them.

"They're here" Inuyasha said out loud. Soon about three cat demons came towards them and they started fighting. The cat demons were smart, all that time they were there, planning a good strategy. They have heard of this gang, especially of Inuyasha and his powerful sword Tetsaiga, so they would either be too fast for him or they would hold him down. Shippo was doing a good job with his fox magic, he had spend three months training with an old fox demon , and now he was a professional . Plus Sango had also teaches him a few skills every now and then. Kilala had turned into her big form and was battling too, since she still doesn't know how to handle fighting skills with her new body. Suddenly a new group of cat demons emerged and this time they had some kind of balls on their hands.

Sango recognized that kind of bomb and shouted.

"Everyone, be careful those bombs have sleeping gas in them!!" Sango shouted.

"Very clever" said the demon she was fighting.

Luckily Inuyasha got all of those demons off of him and was now able to use Tetsaiga.

With one swift movement most of the enemy was gone, but at the same time the other half through the sleeping gas. Kagome shot a sacred arrow towards the ones that are left and they're destroyed.

"Is (cough) everyone (cough cough) alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said. Kagome glanced at a tree and saw Shippo knocked out in front of it.

"Shippo!!"Kagome screamed .Just then his eyes started opening a bit .

"They took Kilala, I was going to stop them but they hit me hard in the head"he said in a sorrowful tone.

"The cat demons took Kilala?"Sango said.

Shippo slowly stood up, his head hurt like hell, but he WILL get Kilala back, that was his motivation.

"Come on we need to go find her "with that he darted off.

"He looked dead serious"Kagome said.

"Since when did he become team leader?" Inuyasha said as they ran following Shippo.

**Some where in the forest with Kilala:**

"Milady, we have what you requested for"

"Perfect bring it in "The female cat demon looked at the two tailed.

"What do you know, it's a girl. This will be easier then I thought."

Kilala was unconscious, they had given her a strong blow to the head and when she fainted she turned back into her demoness figure. She started to slowly open her eyes.

"Where am I? Where is everybody?" she thought. Kilala got up from the floor, it had a sandy texture.

"I see that you have woken up" said a female voice.

"Who are you?"

"How rude of me, I seem to always forget to introduce myself to do people that I'll kill. My name Koneko , and I'm leader of the cat demons"

"What do you want with me?"

"To simply kill you. Your kind was supposed to be exterminated years ago, I made sure of that or at least I thought I did."

"Why?"

Koneko laughed evilly.

"My idiot little sister fell for a two tailed. She was always the perfect one, the one our father chose the best, yet at the end she humiliated us with mating with that thing. And when she got pregnant with one that was the last straw. Although it pains me a bit I'll be doing myself and my clan a big favor. After all you're the bastard my sister had, aren't you?"

Kilala just froze their for a bit.

"I thank the gods so much my mother wasn't like you" Kilala snapped.

"You are her daughter, that snappy attitude of yours is just like her. In fact I was just going to kill you quickly only because of the fact that were related, but now I'm going to make it slow and painful. Guards!!.

Kilala was kicked in the stomach really hard. Then a bright light broke through the chambers they were in and soon all the gang was battling the guards.

"You came" Kilala said cheerfully, still being holded in place by the guards.

"Let her go" Shippo shouted angrily at the guards and then knocked them out.

He grabbed her quickly.

"Are you hurt?"

"Just a bit "

"Touching" Koneko said as she attacked them.

"Who (dodge) is she?"

"She is my mother's sister"

"Guys, any help?" Shippo said.

Kagome shot an aero at Koneko , it hit her but it didn't kill her. Koneko screamed in pain . All the gang was fighting and Shippo left Kilala close to him, but when he wasn't looking Koneko sneaked in front of Kilala.

"Die" she shouted as she stabbed Kilala in stomach. A blood curling scream came from Kilala.

"KILALA" Shippo ran to her.

"Lets retreat "Koneko said and then she started chanting a spell and all the cat demons disappeared along with her.

"Oh no Kilala" Sango said as she ran to her.

Shippo was cradling her in his arm worriedly.

"Shi…ppo?" Kilala said weakly. Unfortanetly two tails get hurt easily like humans, unless they are in their true form.

"We need to get her some medical attention quick" Kagome said. That was the last thing Kilala heard before going into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole gang was walking out of that forest; although the enemy left already they wouldn't stay their even if they were paid

The whole gang was walking out of that forest; although the enemy left already they wouldn't stay their even if they were paid. Kagome looked with sorrow at Shippo, he had been carrying her and she could tell that the sight of her unconscious and bloody body wasn't pleasant for him. They were reaching a river and the girls would take this opportunity to attend Kilala's wounds.

"I'm sorry Kilala, it's my entire fault. I should of protected you better, you were to weak to transform, please forgive me" Shippo mentally apologized as he looked at her.

"Shippo, give us Kilala, the bleeding stopped so that must mean the wound isn't that deep. I'm sure she'll be okay." Kagome said in a comforting tone.

He handed her Kilala and he went towards the guys as they healed her.

Inuyasha put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man, don't keep thinking that it's your fault, I smell that emotion on you. It just happened, but all will be fine." Inuyasha said.

"Yes and I have already prayed for her health." Miroku finished.

Shippo nodded approvingly and went to climb up a tree; he got that habit from Inuyasha, whenever he needed to be alone.

"Poor guy" Miroku said.

**MEANWHILE WITH KILALA**

"Sango give me the antiseptic cream and hot water rag"Kagome said. Kilala's wound wasn't that penetrating. When Kilala is not on her true form she can get hurt much more easily like humans, but since she is a demon her wound is already healing itself.

"Is she out of danger?"Sango asked.

"Yeah, we need to wrap the wound with bandages. Now it's just a matter of time before she wakes up, she lost some blood and that leads to temporary unconsciousness."Kagome said before washing her hands. They called Inuyasha to put her in one of Kagome's sleeping bags; they made camp and stayed for the night. At the night even Inuyasha slept, but ironically Shippo didn't, he stayed beside Kilala.

"I don't know why I get the urge to protect you, ever since that first visit to the cave, everything changed. You changed, I changed and even the way I feel about you changed. I don't know what this new feeling or emotion is, but I'm willing to find out." Shippo thought as he looked at her. At the moment Kilala moved a bit and mumbled something inaudible even for Shippo, but soon she went stiff looked like in the middle of a dream , but he just stayed their because it didn't look like a nightmare.

**KILALA'S DREAM**

"Kilala, Kilala" a male voice suddenly called out.

"Love, wake up, we have come to meet see you." Her mother said.

Kilala looked up to see her mother in her demoness form, not a statue anymore.

"Mother?" Kilala asked still doubting.

"Yes and also ……"her mother turned around so she could see who was behind her. Kilala felt tears coming out of her eyes.

"Fa….father?"

The male figure was suddenly in front of her with a caring look on his face. She rapidly embraced him and started crying uncontrollably on his shoulder, while her mother joined in as well. After some time, when all three decided that they would make up for sixteen years of absences, they started talking.

"But how are you guys really here? And …… am I dead?" Kilala asked confused.

The pair chuckled at their daughter's occurrences

. "No, we can only do this a couple times, but now that you've met my sister. We have some things we need to talk about. "Her mother said. They were in what seemed to be a garden of pink cherry blossoms, it was breathtaking. Kilala's mother sat with her mate in a big mat that was partly covered with the flowers.

"Sit"

"I assume your mother told you everything about our past and how you came to be right?" his father asked.

"Yes I know mostly everything"

"My sister never liked me, she was always jealous of me because I was our father's favorite. Though I don't understand why my father picked me , Koneko always had more common ground with him than I ever did. When I was pregnant with you my father had died and since I had shamed the family with the act of mating with a two tailed they disinherited me and gave the ruling position to my sister. Once Koneko became the leader of cat demons the first thing, she did was come with an army and destroy the two tailed cat demon clan leaving only you and your father. We were lucky enough to remain hidden until I gave birth to as soon as that happened their was an invasion of the cat demons and while your father stayed and fought I had to runaway. I somehow knew that I was going to die that night, I was too weak from giving birth and running so much, and with every step father their scent was stronger. I left you hidden and put a spell on you that your father told me to use in an immensely dangerous situation. When they got me they didn't find you so they thought you were dead, which I think was best that way,"

Kilala's father moved closer and kissed her forehead.

"I know it's a lot to take in brief moments, but unfortunately there is not one word of it that is a lie." her father said.

"We have also come because were concerned about you. You are lucky that you have such friends that can protect you, but you need to learn how to defend yourself in this new form."her mother said.

Kilalal could simply nod.

"But what can I do?"

"For 14 days, when you go to sleep. Only your body will be asleep, your mind and soul will be here with us and we will train you. When your training has ended we will teach you how to connect the skills that you've learned through your mind with your body."her father said assuredly.

"We will see you soon"

With that she felt back in the real world and could sun light in her face.

"You woke up" said a near by voice. Then a warm hand covered her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" Shippo asked. Since she recognized who the person was, a sudden blush appeared on her face because of the close contact.

"Yes" She said getting into a sitting position.

Soon enough all the gang was up, and Kilala told them what her parents communicated her throughout the dream.

"That is very interesting; your parents must have had tremendous power to be able to live in mind and soul. And then to be able to visit them by dreams it's just remarkable, I've only heard of a few cases like this because of my sensei Mushin." Miroku said absolutely astonished. They kept on through the day in their usual search , Kilala was being carried all the way by Shippo since he refused to let her walk on her own.

**MEANWHILE WITH KONEKO**

All the cat demons including Koneko arrived at a hideout; it was mostly an old cave.

"Uh that little bastard, I will kill you even if it's the last thing I do."Koneko said out loud.

"Milady there is some sort of purple smoke surrounding the cave, it looks poisonous and it's coming from a castle nearby.

"To kill her, I have to kill those friends of hers first."

"Milady?"

"Yes I heard, send a group to find out who lives their. That will be a better hiding place than this dump."

Just then a woman in a feather came flying to her.

"Who do you think you are invading my master's territory like this."Kagura said.

"Who is your master?" Koneko asked aggrevated.

"Naraku"

Koneko heard that a demon called Naraku was looking for jewel shards.

"Maybe this guy can help me lour Kilala" Koneko thought.

"Is he looking for jewel shards, because I had an encounter with Inuyasha and his gang , and he seemed to have quite a lot."

"You know Inuyasha? What would you get from this?" Kagura asked.

"He can have the jewel shards , but I need help louring one of the members of the clan , Kilala, I think her name is."

"The little cat? Why go to all the trouble just to kill a little cat?" Kagura snapped.

She saw the cat demons around her gave her death glares.

"That is a two tailed cat demon. They are to be exterminated, plus I have my own personal reasons."

"I'll tell him" Kagura said flying off on her feather.

Koneko smiled evily and said

"Finally the last of the two tailed cat demons will be exterminated"

As Kagura entered Naraku's room ,she said.

"Naraku there is a clan of cat demons in our territory , they say that they know Inuyasha ,and want you to help them lour him here."

Naraku rosed up.

"Are they also after the shards?"

"They say they are just after Kilala , the two tailed that accompanies Inuyasha."

"How many demons are their in this clan?"

Kagura grinned wickedly and said.

"More than you can count"

"Tell them I'll put my barrier down so that Inuyasha can find me, but it will come with a price. Most of the pieces in my body are now useless and unpowerful, I need new ones. If they want my help, tell them to send over ten cat demons for now"

"Of course"

Later when Naraku saw Kagura come back with the ten cat demons, he destroyed his barrier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Yep its a cliff ,but I'll update as soon as possible. Go to my bio there is a link so that you can see a picture of how Shippo and Kilala look in the story, it's so cute. Please review ,as I've said before that what gives me motivation to keep on with the story. Also if you can check out my other story "Happiness is not forever, or is it?" Anyway thanks to all my readers I love you guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been extremely busy lately, in a ways you cannot imagine. Well I hope this new chapters makes up for all the lost time. A bit inu/kag at first. **

Chapter: 6

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked. They had set camp and gone off to sleep an hour or two ago. She was startled when she felt him stand up violently from his sleeping state.

"I sense an evil aura; it seems far away, but very strong." He said, walking back to his mate in a protective manner. Kagome got in a sitting position, a bit more awake now.

"Well you're right, but this must have occurred right now, it didn't feel this way a minute ago." She said.

"Do you think it could be him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have no reason to believe why it couldn't, and even if it is , his last battle with us wasn't one of his best, he's still probably reenergizing himself right now . So that's probably how we can sense his aura again."Kagome answered.

"Get some sleep, I'll stay up and guard."

Kagome nodded, and continued to sleep, though her senses were a more alert now.

**Author note: now remember Kilala is in a training session in her sleep. **

Shippo was sleeping near the Kilala's mat, inside he was eager to know if she would really be trained in her sleep by her parents, but he'll just have to wait until morning.

_Kilala's training:_

"Now that you know the basics of combat, its time to start the real training." Kiala's dad said .

She was still worried about how she was going to react in a real battle, but that was why she was here. Her parents taught her about balance, for her it wasn't that hard considering her cat side. The place where her parent's soul lived was beautiful ,like a heavenly garden with lots of trees ,flowers and even some beautiful ponds that just shouted out complete relaxation.

"We have taught you about balance now go to that boulder and balance yourself with just your right hand." Her mom said.

"What boulder? AHH"

A tall rock suddenly emerged from the ground; she gulped at the height of it.

"You have to embrace your powers in the form you are now in; you never know when you are too weak to transform, and can only relying on yourself." Her father said.

"But …"

"Remember what you are Kilala"

The encouraging words of her mother and father helped a lot.

"You can't feel pain here, so what is their to lose. Then again, if I don't get this right in a real battle back their, I wont stand a chance" she thought.

Kilala looked slightly taken back by the challenge, but then forgot about it. Using her instincts she started to climb in a cat like way and in a matter at seconds she was at the top, she did a high jump and landed on top part of the boulder in her right hand.

"That was perfect, now just stay their for a few more seconds and this stage will be over." Her mother shouted happily."

"I'm really impressed, she's a fast learner." Her father complimented.

"Well of course darling, she _is _your daughter."

After a few more seconds passed, Kilala was feeling this would become second nature soon.

"Alright you can come down now!"

She heard them both say.

"Wait, I know how to get up on this thing, but now how do I get down." she thought alarmed.

The slight panicking was making her lose some concentration.

"Just jump down, an instinct will kick in"

She did as she was told and landed on all fours.

"Wow, I'm getting good aren't I?"

Both her parents laughed at the tone she put when she said that.

"I think that's all for today , well start with fighting skills tomorrow , and on your last days well train you on your special skill" Her father said.

"My special skill? What's that?" she asked innocently.

"We'll tell you later we need to attend you're fighting skills first."

"Alright, love you"

"Love you too"

Kilala felt the transition from her parents to her body quickly. She felt the warm blanket on top of her, and the peeking sun in the sky.

She looked back to see a sleeping Shippo, behind her. A blush crept on her face.

Then all she wanted to do was touch his handsome face, and before she knew it , her hand was following her mind's wishes.

The warm feeling she got when she touched him, sent electric vibes through her body. . His face was so smooth and interesting to her; she lightly passed her fingers throughout his whole face. His cheeks, his chin, his lips. Kilala noticed his hair was covering his eyes, so when she did, she was blushing as red as her eyes as she saw his gorgeous green eyes looking back at her.

She shot back completely and started to run as far as she could, she was too embarrassed to face him.

"Why? Why? Why did I have to do that?" she thought furiously.

She turned into her original form and started flying away.

Shippo was still running after her, his expressions showing complete happiness and extreme confusion. He was awake ever since he felt someone touch his face, that delicate touch was something that he would never forget.

"Where could she have gone to?" he asked out loud. He trusted his senses and followed her scent.

After maybe an hour or two of following her scent he finally came to a place where it was strongest. It was a place full of Sakura Blossom trees. He gave a childish grin as he saw her up in a tree. She was just staring into space with a flower in her hand, not even sensing his presence. The tree she was in was really big with maybe six foot branches. Kilala started to balance herself over it , in her new form it was a little hard , since she trains her balance is a bit better but she hasn't learned how to match what she knows in that realm in what she can do here.

She continued trying to balance herself on the large branch, until one of steps betrayed her and was about to fall.

"Whoa, whoa uh "she said as she felt she was about fall. But then two arms gripped hers in a horizontal manner. She was stunned and scared by who this stranger might be, till she heard him talk.

"Are you ok?" He asked still gripping her arms, in a way that looked like she wanted to fly.

She felt her arms and legs tremble, and the blush on her face once she felt his breath on her back. Kilala wanted to speak so badly, but her voice wouldn't come out.

"You'll fall, I'll take you down."

"What?" she asked confused.

Shippo picked her up bridal style and jumped down swiftly to the soft grass. At the awkward silence they were sharing, Kilala decided to be the first.

"I'm sorry if what happened this morning bothered you, I feel a bit strange when im alone with you."

"Do you feel strange now?"

"Not entirely, I was just caught in the moment"

"I too feel strange when I'm with you, but in another way I'm very happy"

"Me too" Kilala answered looking at the ground. Shippo got closer to her, with a brave determination.

"You know, your touch is a feeling that's hard to forget" He said bringing his hand to caress her cheek.

The feelings that she had right then and their had multiplied by a million. She leaned in quickly closing the small gap between their faces and gently touched his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. Both of them were without words, but they couldn't deny the fact that both of them wanted it. It was a very simple kiss, but to them it was magical. After a few more moments passed they parted, a heavy blush on both their faces.

"Um we should get back, or the others might worry "Kilala said, rubbing the back of head with her hands.

"Yeah" he answered a bit in a trans like state. They both headed off running, and eventually made it back to their camp site, where four people were angrily waiting for them.

"Where the hell have you guys been!!!!" asked a furious Inuyasha .

"Yeah, we've been worries sick!!!!" Kagome said and grabbed both Shippo and Kilala by the ear.

"Why are you so mad?" Shippo asked in a childish tone.

"Naraku is back" Miroku said. Both youngsters looking back at him.

"We'll have to attack soon, or his powers will grow" Inuyasha said.

"But Kilala is still not up for fighting, she just started training." Shippo said defensively.

"That is true, and I've been sensing another presence with Naraku and its pretty strong also." Kagome said

"There is a strong possibility it could be Koneko." Inuyasha added.

"Please Inuyasha , give me a few more day s, if it really is Koneko then I need to be ready for her. Your battle is against Naraku, mine is against Koneko" Kilala said.

"Wait you aren't planning on fighting her alone are you?" Sango asked.

"No, but at some point Im sure it will be like that."

"No, we will all stick together and get through this." Shippo said and grabbed her hands and put it in his.

"Fine, but you only have seven days, and that's just if Naraku doesn't strike first." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Thank you, I will train hard" she responded.

The day went on; everyone noticed the way both Shippo and Kilala were around each other. But all they resisted on asking where and what they had been doing earlier in the morning.

_Naraku's castle _

"Master, Lady Koneko , wishes to formally introduce herself" Kagura said

Koneko walked in with a graceful manner and introduced herself.

"So tell me Koneko, why are you after Kilala?"

"She was my sister's brat, but more importantly she is a two tailed cat demon, for us that is worse than a hanyou ."

"I see"

"When were done with her, I'll be happy to give her to you, it will make a fine entry to your body." She said with a smirk.

"If you don't anything else, I'll leave."

"Give me two of your people, im still lacking power."

"Of course" she said ,and then walked away.

"Losing most of my people I don't care about, as long as I see that thing in hell , I would be more than pleased ." she thought to herself .

**Well their you have it, I promise to update as soon as possible. Please go to my bio and click on a link to see a picture I found so that you can see how Shippo and Kilala look. Please Please leave a review .**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I've already said this like a thousand times but I'm so entirely sorry that I haven't updated, I didn't have anytime or inspiration to right a new chapter. But thankfully I went through it. Enjoy. **

About five days have passed ever since Shippo and Kilala's _little _encounter. Ever since that day their bond with each other grew, they were even more affectionate with each other, and it showed greatly, the occasional hugging (and staying that way for more than five minutes), the sweet talking, their tender actions towards each other, and when the _thought_ nobody was looking they would sneak a sweet kiss in the lips (again, when they THOUGHT, nobody was looking).

It was nearly sunset; all of them were currently camping out, as usual. Inuyasha was on his usual lookout, Kagome was stirring some ramen, Sango was checking her hiraikotsu

for any damages ,(I sorry I don't know its correct spelling, Miroku was meditating and Shippo was helping Kilala in combat training .

**Shippo & Kilala POV**

They were a bit far out, but not too much in case of any danger. They had been practicing some combat movements for some time; until they decided give it a rest. Kilala was lying on ground with her head in Shippo's lap, while he gently stroked the long blond tresses. Everything was quiet and the scene was calm and relaxing. Shippo saw a bit of an uncomfortable look on Kilala's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked a tint of worry in his tone.

"I'm just thinking….. Do you think were finally going to defeat Naraku?" She asked looking up at him.

He was taken out by the sudden question.

"Well we have to, we cannot continue our lives like this .Inuyasha and Mom, Sango and Miroku, they are all dying to have children, to settle down and live with peace, but with Naraku around that's just as impossible as it will ever get." He replied.

The look on her face still didn't vanish.

"What about Koneko? If we defeat Naraku we still have her to deal with, and you must remember that she has her clan, with _many many _members…….By just fighting Naraku alone we risk everything, not all of us may make it .With what energy in our bodies would we fight Koneko and her army ?"She stated.

"Don't worry, together will get through this"

"_Somehow"_ he thought.

Later that night when everyone was asleep (not Inuyasha), Kilala's training began once again.

**Kilala's dream (training):**

"Kilala dear, remember to concentrate, you won't be able to control fire unless you can concentrate." Her father said.

Kilala was back in her training session, when she arrived she was told of her special skill, it isn't new but it will certainly be an advantage in combat through her current form.

"You can do this love, it's just as you would do it in your demon form" her mother said soothingly.

Kilala, once again tried, this time she closed her eyes and sat up straight with her arms spread out.

"_Stay calm"_ she thought.

After a few more tries, she could already feel the heat coming through her arms, then pass her legs and finally at the sole of her feet. The fire was building itself on the outline of her body, though she could feel a lot of the heat, it wasn't burning her.

"Am I doing right?" she asked, afraid to open her eyes and lose concentration.

"Yes, perfect, now try to move around" Her father replied.

"_I can do this"_ she thought.

Kilala started walking at a slow pace; she dropped her arms so they were now side by side, and began to open her eyes.

"You're doing great honey" Her mother said soothingly.

"Now, run" her father said loudly.

Kilala started running, at first she ran not in her usual speed in fear that somehow the fire would go out, but then the faster she went the more they increased. She went fast and faster, until she heard her father's alarmed voice.

"Stop Kilala!!!!"

"_What?"_ she thought confused.

Her father went quickly where she was and stiffened her by the shoulders.

"You must not over do it, this skill takes lots of energy from your body, only do it when fully necessary"

Kilala nodded.

"In here you can use it more than on the real world, but still, its better to be warned earlier than to be later……Lets continue, you've mastered your stability with the fire, now, to master it in combat."

"In this short time, you have been with us, you have learned the art of fighting, and I'm really proud. Now the last thing we need to teach you is _flame throwing_." He finished.

"Flame throwing?"

"Yes, just focus the fire around your arms ,mainly into your hands, then simply throw."

"Alright"

She did so ,and succeeded, at first she could even tell if the fire was starting to spread her arms, until her mother confirmed it . She opened and her eyes and lifted her arms, she saw her work and smiled to herself.

"Now, throw"

Again she closed her eyes just to get the concentration effect down, and swiftly through the ball of flames that was forming on her hand. She tried it again, this time with both her arms and the impact it caused was a lot greater.

"I did it!!!"

Her parents smiled at each other, and then at her. After a few more moments together it was time for farewell.

**End of Kilala's dream**

Shippo was lying beside Kilala, he was very quiet, though he knew that at this time she would be beat by slumber.

Five hours later, everyone was up and at it, all of them doing their daily chores, and all the while looking out for Naraku.

Inuyasha stood up, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked from behind him.

"They're coming" he answered back.

At that being mentioned, everyone got into fighting position. Only seconds passed until ten cat demons were in front of them.

"State your business" Inuyasha growled.

"Easy doggy, were not looking for a fight…….yet." the leader answered.

"What do you want?" asked an angered Miroku.

"We just want to inform you that Naraku has put down his barrier, and he is just thrilled to be reunited once again with all of you. Follow our scent and you'll be sure to find us." The leader once again said.

"No, don't!! This is an ambush Inuyasha" Kilala said, coming out of Shippo's side.

"Oh _there_ you are. Mistress Koneko will be so pleased with your presence "He said coming closer and closer towards Kilala.

Shippo growled at the thing.

The leader turned his attention back at Inuyasha and said.

"Take it as whatever you want, ambush or no ambush I'd advice you to come….especially you" he said looking at Kilala once again.

**So this is it for this chapter. I will let you know that the story will end soon; this was originally a one shot, and my other story too. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Guys you have no idea how sorry I am, I had the writers block of the century.**_

_**I hope this can make up for it .This story continues in the same moment as the last chapter. **_

_**Chapter recap: Shippo and Kilala's relationship is getting stronger as time flies, to their misfortunes, Naraku already sent a group of cat demons to tell them of his new status. They left Inuyasha with the information and ran off. What will Inuyasha do?**_

**Chapter 8**

**The air around them suddenly became thick with both dust and tension. The stench on there current camping site was foul due to the surprise visit of Naraku's messengers. From them on everybody remained frozen in their defensive positions, not because they were scared, but because they were not completely sure on what they should do next. Silently they debated within themselves the endless possibilities, or what they would think sounded like possibilities, neither Naraku nor Koneko are trust worthy, only that made it excruciating to come up with a firm decision. The choice was theirs now, they could either go or wait for another chance to strike Naraku, or they could go now and risk Koneko's army, neither of two sounded appealing. **

**Inuyasha was the first one to make a move, he recomposed his figure letting his face release its tight creases. Kagome followed him, mimicking his movements in complete perfection, shortly after everybody else joined in. Inuyasha started pacing back and forward while the rest of the gang readied for whatever was to come. **

**"Do we have a plan?" Miroku asked from behind Inuyasha. **

**"Thinking" He answered flatly. **

**"Inuyasha, this could be a trap" Kagome said putting a hand on his shoulder. **

**"I know that" He answered again, with the roughest voice he could put on. As the leader he was expected to in a way always make the right decisions , he was well aware of the fact that this could be a trap ,how many times has Naraku gone through the trouble to actually make sure he knows where he is. But then again, a chance like this doesn't come often; at least he knew where he was, saving him lots of time in travel. **

**"We should go" Inuyasha said. Before anyone else could start a debate with him, he decided to explain why he took this kind of measure. **

**"To me it's now or never, literally. Even though we have another major pain added to the equation, we can't let this opportunity pass. How many more years would we have to wait for another opportunity like this to come. If we wait more Koneko would get stronger, and that'll just be to Naraku's benefit. I mean Shippo is already sixteen for crying out loud!!! If we keep on like this we would never have the life that we all dream off. Are you guys with me? "He asked. **

**"You are right, there really is no more point in waiting, but certainly, this fight would be like no other." Sango said.**

**"Its what we've been all waiting for" Miroku added. **

**"But what do we do about Koneko?" **

**"We'll destroy the army as for Koneko ....." Inuyasha said, but was cut off by Kilala.**

**"Koneko is mine" **

**"What do you mean by that? You can't do it alone "Shippo intervened. **

**"Yes, I can" Kilala answered back. **

**"Kilala, I don't think this is a good idea, you may be strong, but we fight as a group not individually." Inuyasha said, trying to convince her otherwise.**

**"Yes, I agree, but like Naraku is your personal problem, Koneko is mine. She would have never gone to Naraku if it wasn't for me. She killed my parents and for that I want vengeance, because they did nothing wrong to deserve their tragical ending, now I'll pay her with the same coin."Kiala explained while tears spreaded throughout her face. **

**"So please let me do this on my own"**

**"I won't let you" Shippo said to her once again, his voice was rougher this time.**

**"Don't you have faith in me Shippo?" **

**"I do, but just the thought of you being alone with that thing overwhelms me" **

**"I promise in front of everybody here that I will come back to you. I know that what we have was meant for more, and I intend on keeping that alive."Kilala said hugging him tightly. They shared a small, yet passionate kiss, but Inuyasha's voice cut them off.**

**"I leave this decision to you Shippo" **

**"Fine, but you better keep your promise" He said looking down to the girl he had in front of him. **

**"I will" She said, still maintaining her strong embrace with the boy she loved.**

**"So its settled then, we leave tomorrow at sunrise" Inuyasha said. **

_**I hope you liked it, reviews are much appreciated you know. I am already writing the next chapter so no worries. And by the way I am aware that Kilala is actually spelled Kirara, but just bare with me ok. **_


End file.
